


The Kiss That Never Happened

by Imshtuck13



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshtuck13/pseuds/Imshtuck13
Summary: Elijah writes a letter to Elena about his actions in 3x15. While he is delivering it, Elena comes home and finds him in her room.*has parts of 3x14 and 3x15 from Elijah's perspective for context*
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The Kiss That Never Happened

I noticed Elena the second she walked into the foyer. She was wearing a deep green, sequin, ball gown that accentuated her curves perfectly, black velvet gloves that stopped just below her elbows, and a similarly green coloured shall that she removed and handed to the coat check. She looked radiant. I wanted more than anything to go over and talk to her, however Stefan and Damon Salvatore managed to swoop in first. Elena was accompanied by the Salvatore Brothers for the better part of the evening. I had announced the dance on the grand staircase and people paired up and moved to the ballroom. As I descended the staircase I noticed Damon stop Elena. In that moment, as I watched Damon take her hand in his arm and lead her out of the room, I felt my chest tighten. A feeling that seems to only happen when it comes to doppelgängers, especially Elena. 

It wasn't until some time after the dance had I managed to find her walking down a hallway alone. I called out her name and she slowed her pace as she turned to look at me. With her eyes on just me for the first time that night, something came over me. As I walked up beside her I let my hand gently graze her upper arm and I felt a tingling wave cascade up my own arm. I tried to not let it show as I continued to explain my wariness about my mother, her forgiving of Klaus, and that I wanted to know what she had said during their meeting.

When Elena returned just before the toast I had asked her what my mother had said but something was off about her. She seemed tense. As she spoke, I focused part of my hearing on her heart beat. It felt like a blow to the stomach as she talked.

She had lied to me. I trusted Elena to tell me what my mother said to her and she lied to my face. I heard her heart rate quicken as she told me that my mother had forgiven Klaus. There was something Elena wasn't telling me and I planned on finding out.

The next day I arrived at her house to bring her to the tunnels so that I could confront her without any disturbance. The presence of an unsettled stomach, a tight chest, and a slight shortness of breath came with the presence of Elena, as usual. As we walked through the forest I told her about the geographical history of Mystic Falls. When we reached our destination I asked why she had lied to me. I listened to her heart beat as she spoke. Yet again she continued to lie. Her heart rate told all and it angered me. I stepped forward and I could have sworn I heard her heart skip a beat as I neared. She confessed and explained what my mother was really planning. It became clear what I had to do. I kicked a hole in the ground with my foot, wrapped my arms around Elena's waist and jumped into the tunnels with her. I left her down there and called Rebekah. I filled her in and explained my plan. Then I left to go blackmail the Salvatore Brothers. As much as I did not want to put Elena's life in danger it had become necessary to use the brothers love for her to motivate them. I wasn't going to lose my family. 

I hadn't come to my senses until after everything was said and done. Damon and Stefan stopped my mother by turning the older Bennet witch into a vampire. Then it really sunk in what I had done. What my anger and my devotion to my family had drivin me to do. I had risked everything to ensure the safety of my siblings and myself. In the process I knew I had lost the respect of Elena. I used her. So I did what was right and wrote her a letter:

**Elena,**

**Today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most;** **my family.**

**If anyone can understand it, it's you.**

**Your compassion is a gift, Elena.**

**Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret.**

**Always and forever.**

**\- Elijah**

I was planning on putting it on her bed while she was out of the house that evening. However as I was placing the letter, Elena walked to her room. She startled at the awareness of my being there.

"Elijah?" She questioned, with an exhale. "What are you doing here?" Her face turning sturn. 

"I had come to give you a letter. I intended to be gone by the time you had arrived home." I said motioning to the envelope on the bed. She walked over to where I stood and picked up the letter. Her scent consumed me as she stood close. Warm vanilla shampoo, a hint of peppermint, and the underlying sweet, metallic smell of blood. She handed me the envelope with a small smile.

"Since you're here, you might as well read it out to me."

"If you insist." I opened up the letter and began to read aloud. I glanced up to see her reaction every few words. Elena's small smile faded for a moment at the beginning but as I continued to read it returned. I started to fold the letter back up before the last three words, saying them as I did so.

"Always and forever," I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and felt my stomach erupt with butterflies. "- Elijah." I finished reading and placed the letter back on the bed. 

"Elijah I-" She started but I cut her off.

"Before you say anything I just need you to know that I deeply apologize for what I did to you today. I acted without thinking everything through. Thankfully you didn't get hurt beca-" Elena now cut me off by simply placing her hand on my arm.

"Hey," She began softly. "it's alright. I understand why you did what you did. To be completely honest, if I was in your situation I doubt I would have acted much different." She said, as she slowly brushed her thumb up and down in a soothing way, where her hand rest on my arm.

"Thank you," I said suddenly out of breath. "for understanding." I managed with a hard swallow. I had become increasingly aware of how close we were standing. Unable to stop myself, my eyes trailed down from Elena's eyes to her lips. I licked mine as I thought about what she might taste like. I was high on the idea if Elena's lips, and without thinking I placed a hand lightly on the small of her back, pulling her a touch closer to me. I glanced back up from her lips and the red blush that had spread across her face pulled me out of my stuper. I quickly removed my hand, took a few steps back, and turned around to hide my own blushing face.

"I'm sorry Elena." I said with a airy sigh.

"Elijah?" The way she said my name made me tremble slightly. I tried to gather myself best I could and made my way towards the door, still not facing Elena.

"I am so sorry. I must be going." I blurted out quickly.

"Please, wait! Elijah!" Elena called after me. My hand had almost reached the bedroom doorknob when I felt her catch my arm. I spun around to ask her to let go, but was simply frozen in place. We were so close our noses could almost touch, if it wasn't for the height difference. All the air in my undead lungs seemed to have escaped and I was left breathless and incapable of forming speech. I took in a short inhale and finally managed;

"I'd like to kiss you." in almost a whisper. Instantly I mentally cursed at myself for letting that slip. Yet I found my brain profanity cut short.

"Okay." Replied Elena as she closed her eyes.

I closed mine as well and placed one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face. I pulled her against my body and she fit so perfectly. Turning my head a little to the left and leaning down to catch her soft lips in a tender kiss. It lasted but a moment but it felt like time had stood still. I could already taste her minty toothpaste on my lips. I rested my forehead against hers, my eyes still closed. I wanted more but I wasn't going to push my luck. I had started to wonder if I was in one of my dreams again, when something wonderful happened. Elena's hand that wasn't resting on my arm had snaked its way up my neck and to my hair. She then stood up on her tippy toes while simultaneously bringing my head back down to her lips. Elena took control of the kiss and it was a lot more intense then the first. Her fingers gently tugged at my hair causing a low moan to escape my lips. She smiled into the kiss. We finally broke off when breathing was absolutely necessary and stood, breathing heavily, holding each other for a few seconds. Thoughts whipped around my head faster than I could comprehend. _What does this mean for her? Does she feel what I feel towards her? Where do we go from here?_

Not wanting to accidentally say something that could ruin everything, I took a half step away from Elena.

"Goodnight Elena." I said. Then, with vampire speed, I left the house.

Now I lay in my bed, wide awake, replaying the events of the last 48 hours over and over in my head. I could still feel the ghost of her lips on mine. The words I long to say never escaping my lips.

 _"_ _I love you."_


End file.
